The present invention relates to a controller which outputs various instructions to an electronic device, such as a game device, by operation of an operator.
More than several years have passed since video game devices for domestic use first appeared, and recently a large variety of entertaining games have been developed. Video games for the domestic use are very popular as an entertainment. Domestic game devices are connected to input means called controllers. Players operate the controllers to output various instructions to the game devices.
Thus the controllers intervene between the players and the game devices, and act as a man-machine interface, and thus are very important to the game devices. The ease of operation as well as the functional ability of the controllers are closely related to the feasibility and entertainment value of games.
Various types of controllers for the domestic game devices have been proposed, but in general most controllers for the domestic video game devices include direction keys which command directions as well as a plurality of command buttons.
However, the command buttons of the conventional controller can make only one command by one operation thereof, and is unsuitable to continuously make commands. It is very difficult especially to make command which are continuously changed. When continuously changed commands must be made, nothing other than unnatural operations of pushing the command buttons for various periods of time or pushing the command buttons repeatedly a number of times.
The direction buttons of the conventional controller can command only four or eight directions, and cannot command directions between these directions, and continuous direction changes.
The conventional controller originally had only the direction keys and two command buttons, but as games have become complicated, two command buttons have been increased to three, and recently six command buttons have become common. Six buttons are a limit to be easily operated by one player, which has made it difficult to meet new games which require more command buttons.
Recently the method for operating the controller has become increasingly complicated, which makes it difficult for players to stably operate the controller. A controller which can be stably operated is required.
When a game producer thinks up contents of a game, it is necessary for him to keep in mind, the ease of operational of the controller. Also, the functional ability of a controller and game contents are closely related. Usually common controllers are used when games are designed. Thus, their functional ability and ease of operation of the controller limit the contents of a game.
Conversely, in order to give priority to the game""s contents, new controllers that are more suitable for the game contents are provided in some cases. Unfortunately, a large burden is places on the users.
To add controller functions to suit the contents of a particular game, expansion units can be connected to a controller. In order for any expansion unit to be connected, a controller which permits any expansion unit which will appear to be connected must be designed. This method also has a limit.
Conventional controllers, on the other hand, are totally inconsiderate of a player""s grip. For example, the contour of a conventional controller is merely rectangular or parallel, and sometimes a handle is merely provided on the controller.
Players may be children or adults, and may have various hand sizes and various gripping habits. Depending on the game contents, it may be better to change carrying way of the controller. The conventional controller does not meet such requirements.
An object of the present invention is to provide a controller expansion unit which can freely realize a controller having a function suitable for contents of a game.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a controller which can be gripped in various ways according to the operator""s preference.
Further another object of the present invention is to provide a controller which can be gripped in ways such that operators can easily operate the controller.
Further another object of the present invention is to provide a controller which can make commands which are continuously changed.
Further another object of the present invention is to provide a controller which can command an arbitrary direction and continuously changed directions.
Further another object of the present invention is to provide a controller which can include a number of command buttons.
Further another object of the present invention is to provide a controller which can be stably operated.
The above-described objects are achieved by a controller expansion unit which is to be inserted between a controller body including an operation key and a game apparatus, and which supplies a command signal generated by the operation key of the controller body to the game apparatus body, whereby new functions can be added to the conventional controller, and the new functions can be added freely without making no change to the controller body.
The above-described controller expansion unit may comprise function expansion means for expanding a function of the controller body, and conversion means for converting the command signal from the controller body, based on a function expanded by the function expansion means, and supplying the converted command signal to the game apparatus body.
In the above-described controller expansion unit, the function expansion means may include photo signal outputting means for outputting the signal to the game apparatus body as a photo signal, and the photo signal outputted by the photo signal outputting means may be detected by photo signal detecting means of the game apparatus body, whereby the controller can be cordless.
In the above-described controller expansion unit, the function expansion means may include photo signal detecting means for detecting a photo signal from the outside, and the conversion means may add the photo signal from the photo signal detecting means to the command signal from the controller body, whereby gun games in which an optical signal from the video monitor is detected to shoot an enemy on a monitor screen.
In the above-described controller expansion unit, the function expansion means may include vibration means for giving a vibration to the controller body, based on the signal from the game apparatus body or the controller body, whereby in a shooting game, for example, vibrations generated upon shooting are added to thereby make the game realistic.
In the above-described controller expansion unit, the function expansion means may include an operation key for effecting a specific operation, and the conversion means may add an operation signal generated by the specific operation keys to the command signal from the controller body, whereby new operational keys can be easily added.
In the above-described controller expansion unit, the function expansion means may include memory means for storing information, and the memory means may store information supplied from the game apparatus body or the controller body, or information supplied to the game apparatus body or the controller body, whereby new memories are added to thereby reinforce functions of the game apparatus.
In the above-described controller expansion unit, the function expansion means may include display means for displaying information, and the display means may display information from the game apparatus body or the controller body, whereby new image display means is added to thereby reinforce functions of the game apparatus.
In the above-described controller expansion unit, the function expansion means may include clock means for counting time, and time display means for displaying time, and the conversion means may add time information counted by the clock means to the command signal from the controller body, whereby games making use of time information can be played.
In the above-described controller expansion unit, the function expansion means include rotation angle detecting means for detecting a rotation angle of the controller body supported thereon, and the conversion means may add rotation angle signals detected by the rotation angle detecting means to the command signal from the controller body, whereby the controller body can be operated as a handle of a car or others.
In the above-described controller expansion unit, the function expansion means may include inclination detecting means for detecting an inclination of the controller body, and the conversion means may add an inclination signal detected by the inclination detecting means to the command signal supplied from the controller body, whereby an inclination of the controller body can be an operation signal, which make games realistic.
In the above-described controller expansion unit, the conversion means supplies an inclination signal given by the inclination detecting means in place of a direction command signal from the controller body, whereby a direction command can be made by an inclination of the controller, which realizes games having new operational feelings.
The above-described objects are achieved by a controller comprising a controller body including an operation key, and the above-described controller expansion unit.
The above-described objects are achieved by a controller comprising, on an operation surface of a body of the controller, a direction key for a direction command, and a plurality of command buttons for outputting a single command, the operation surface of the controller body having a substantially circular outer edge so that an operator can grip the controller body at any positions around the outer edge of the operation surface.
In the above-described controller, a part of the outer edge of the operation surface of the controller body may be shaped in relation to a specific direction of the direction key so that, when the operator holds the operation surface with his hand, he can know the specific direction of the direction key, whereby when an operator grips the operational surface with a hand, a specific direction of the direction key can be known.
In the above-described controller, the controller body may include lugs to be held by the operator, and a part of a lug may be shaped in relation to a specific direction of the direction key so that, when the operator grips the operation surface with his hand, he can know the specific direction of the direction key, whereby an operator can know a specific direction of the direction key.
The above-described objects are achieved by a controller comprising: a controller body; a direction key disposed on a first operational surface of the controller body, and commanding a direction; a plurality of command buttons disposed on the first operational surface and outputting one command by one operation; and a command lever disposed on a second operational surface of the controller and outputting continuously changed command amounts by one operation, whereby continuously changed commands can be easily made.
In the above-described controller it is preferable that the direction key comprises: a direction key operating unit; discrete direction determining means for determining a specific direction out of a plurality of prescribed directions, based on a state of the direction key operation unit; and continuous direction determining means for determining continuous command directions, based on a state of the direction key operation unit, whereby an arbitrary direction command and continuously changed direction commands can be made.
In the above-described controller it is preferable that the direction key further including change-over means for changing over the discrete direction determining means and the continuous direction determining means to each other.
In the above-described controller it is preferable that the command lever is a command button which outputs one command by one operation.
In the above-described controller it is preferable that the direction key and the command buttons are disposed at positions which facilitate operation with the left and the right thumbs of an operator when he holds the controller with the left and the right hands, and the command lever is disposed at a position which facilitates operation with the fingers other than the thumbs, whereby a number of buttons and keys can be easily operated.
In the above-described controller it is preferable that the controller body includes two grips to be held by an operator; and the direction key and the command buttons are disposed at positions which facilitate operation with the left and the right thumbs of the operator when he holds the two grips with the left and the right hands, and the command lever is disposed at a position which facilitates operation with the fingers other than the thumbs. When the controller is operated, held with the hands, the grips are firmly held with both hands, which makes the operation stable.
In the above-described controller it is preferable that a projection is provided on the second operational surface of the controller body; the controller can be placed on a flat surface, supported by the projection and the two grips; the direction key and the command buttons are disposed at positions which facilitate operation with the left and the right thumbs of an operator when the controller is placed on a flat surface, and the command lever is disposed at a position which facilitates with the fingers other than the thumbs. When the controller is placed on a desk or the like to be operated, the controller is set on a flat surface such as a desk or the like, supported by the projection and the two grips, which makes the operation stable.